My Immortal
by johnpual
Summary: Revised edition of my immortal   a darker bleak setting of the harry potter books written by tara,  where the dark lord wasnt destroyed for seventeen years but has waged war for those years createing a dark world where wizerds and muggels fight for order


(Disclamer: i do nt own any of the terms or names or story lines Hp story terms and names are owned by JKR and new terms owned by Tara as well as the fanfic name, this is a revised edition of My Immortal).

AN: Special fangz too my best friend raven, bloodytearz666 for helpin me with my story and spelling. U rock!, Justin you are the love of my depressing life u rock too! MCR ROCKS!

Chapter one

My name is Ebony D Way and I have long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes, I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and attend magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh and last year, i must admit though when i first started this school i was scared since my family where muggels and i wouldent be welcomed but after six years attending and past some crueling months i have a small group of friends in my school house of huffelpuff, its the end of the summer break and for my last year i will be going to such a wonderfull and magical place, well it was sadly i begian my adventure into the magical world in the time of the great war between the ministrey of magic and the dark forces of lord Voldermort, it was dark times it was siad he was ment to be destroyed in an attack aginst a wizerd family but that never happend for seventeen years he raged a bloody war aginst the ministry and its muggle counter part seventeen long bloody years i saw the magic world was couler full and bright but as i grow up i saw it turn into a darker twisted version in its struggel with voldermort and trying to stay in control both the muggel and magical ministry had both turned there world into dark police states in order to keep order and slow the advances of the dark lord,my seventh and last year at hogwarts was i hoped going to be calm but even i know the last strong hold of the order of the phoenix ad safe heaven for half cast wizerds from muggel familys would be to tempting of a target for the dark lords people.

The sun was no where in sight as the horseless carrages pulled up to the mian grounds of the school,grey clouds over hung in the sky with a light drizzel of rian falling apon the dark stone castle leaveing the carrage i pulled my school robe hode up and left for the shelter of the castle, hurrying through the croweds of people i was shaken out of my thoughts with loud blasts from up head, the crowed around me started to shout and panicly ruun back from the path leadeing the castle gates, something grabed me by my left arm and pulled e clear into forest outlineing the path, looking with anger and feari saw the person was also anouther seventh year but male and wearing griffendor robes, FRED! i gasped stareing at him, keep low Ebony its anouther one of those bloody wanna be death eater gangs doing one of there stuiped prank riads he siad, looking past the tree lines i could see large explostions of magic takeing whole chunkc of trees and makeing craters in the path, people up and down the path where fleeing for cover, fred crounched low swearing under his breath, trust those posers to try one of there stuiped prank riads at the start of school, a theres the prefects good this will soon be done with he stated, Ebony looked head and five school prefetcs where running down wands in front sending blasts forwards, the small group of head coverd student that made up the fake death eater group ran casting magic in both directions, fred stood up, right i have had enough of there stuiped hexes, Ebony stay here am going to teach those pricks a lesson! he shouted as he pulled his wand out, before i could stop him he was out of the shelter of the trees and blasted backwards,ha Fred next time just leave it to the prefects ok? i siad to him, he didnt replie crouching low and moveing forwardto his stile body i shoke him with my hands, he didnt move, Fred! FRED! i shouted at his still body. i shoke with fear and fell back stareing at his cold still body, turning around i looked for help then puased with fear, the horseless carrages where indeed pulled by beasts and not just magic!.


End file.
